


maybe i'll find god (with my face between your thighs)

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Conflict, Self-Hatred, masturbation (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was spinning, fast and dizzy, and Tyler said, "I'm going to hell."</p>
<p>Josh laughed and passed him the bottle of gin. "That makes two of us, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i'll find god (with my face between your thighs)

On Sundays, Tyler went to church and he sang psalms.

On Mondays, Tyler went to Joshua Dun's apartment and he screamed his name.

On Tuesdays, Tyler sat on his sofa in the dark and filled up on regret and alcohol.

On Wednesdays, Tyler went back to the apartment and screamed some more.

On Thursdays, Tyler cleaned the dried cum off of his face and out of his clothes and cried for forgiveness.

On Fridays, Tyler went to the store and put three six-packs of beer in his cart.

On Saturdays, Tyler tried to pray but ended up in the bathroom with sticky hands and tears in his eyes.

On Sundays, Tyler went back to church and asked God to make Joshua Dun disappear.

On Mondays, Tyler found his plea was unheard as nails left red trails down his back.

On Tuesdays, Tyler got drunk and cried and jacked off again.

On Wednesdays, Tyler drove to that damned apartment and told a fellow sinner to fuck off.

On Thursdays, Tyler regretted making Joshua Dun cry so he called him.

On Fridays, Tyler wondered if his voicemail had even been listened to.

On Saturdays, Tyler got drunk and passed out with his cock in his hands just before his phone rang.

On Sundays, Tyler woke up to a missed call and he forgot about mass entirely as he called back.

On Mondays, Tyler sat naked beside Joshua Dun on his sofa and thanked him when he passed the bottle of gin.

On Tuesdays, Tyler woke up in a bed not his own beside a body not his own and realized he had stayed the night.

On Wednesdays, Tyler still hadn't gone home.

On Thursdays, Tyler cried when he was made breakfast and cried harder when Joshua Dun wiped his tears away.

On Fridays, Tyler told God that he had changed his mind and didn't want Joshua Dun to disappear after all.

On Sundays, Tyler slept in late and breathed in the smells of vanilla cologne and soapy skin and last night's sex.

On Mondays, Tyler was too shy to ask if he could move in.

On Tuesdays, Tyler was relieved because Joshua Dun asked him first.

On Wednesdays, Tyler started packing up his things.

On Thursdays, Tyler began to have doubts and he got drunk again.

On Fridays, Tyler woke up with a hangover and the realization that Joshua Dun had put him to bed last night.

On Sundays, Tyler went to church again and prayed for a happy ending.

On Mondays, Tyler was all moved in and Joshua Dun was very happy.

On Tuesdays, Tyler decided he was very happy too.

On Wednesdays, Tyler got on his knees but it wasn't to pray. 

On Thursdays, Tyler started calling Joshua Dun his boyfriend without realizing it.

On Fridays, Tyler decided cuddling on the couch was something he could get used to.

On Saturdays, Tyler told God that he lovedlovedloved Joshua Dun and nothing would change that.

On Sundays, Tyler went to church and he sang psalms...

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two a.m.


End file.
